The power of yellow: Trini's courage
by Albedo666
Summary: Trini is dealing with a lot...being a Power Ranger and of course...her feelings for girls. She is struggling with this and also telling her parents the truth. However...what will it cost her to finally come out of the closet? Femslash ahead, if this is not your cup of tea feel free to read something else.
1. Chapter 1 A different type of courage

**Authors note:** Trini has known for a bit that boys lay outside her comfort zone…dating, she can stand most guys long as they get the drift she is not interested. I just saw the film and applaud them for their decision given how close minded the show has been. Anyway this is set after the first film and dealing with Trini's family life and a decision that is surely to have ripples of sorts. Anyway again if you are not into femslash or that sort might want to steer clear. Anyway hope you enjoy.

The power of yellow: Trini's courage

CH.1: A different type of courage

 _"I am standing at what was the focal point of the rampaging dinosaurs fighting off some sort of golden blob of sorts. Plenty of destruction was caused and witnesses say they saw masked figures riding inside of these…relics. Angel Grove has been saved…but…why keep their identities a secret? Also who will answer the call for all the destruction caused? We are left more with questions than answers but what is sure is…"_

Trini Kwan is relieved when her father turns off the television. He is half in debate or taking another bite of his toast or getting up to leave for work. Truth was Trini was thankful for her father. Among her family he had the level head and did not press her as much as her mother did about her daily activities and sorts. She was still dealing with the events that had flipped her world upside down…more than the times she and her family had to drop stuff to leave.

"So…dinosaurs huh?" Her father wore a lopsided grin and her brothers chimed in with their usual enthusiasm.

"Cool…wonder if they will show up again. I like the T-Rex…roooooar!" He let out an imitation that set her other brother off.

"Nah, I'm more of that mammoth…did you see those trunks of his?" He made an elephant like sound with his arm extended.

Now of course the no nonsense one at the table had to be her mother. While she loved her mother she also felt she was a bit tight wound at times. "That is quite enough boys. I can't believe we live somewhere that has…mechanical monstrosities wondering about destroying property. And these…things that drive them…have they no sense?"

"Mom…some consider them heroes," Trini waded in, half knowing what she was getting herself into. "Surely they can get some slack right?"

"How can you defend such…destructive behavior? And Trini when are we going to meet these friends of yours? Is one of them cute? How has school been? Have you been keeping your grades up? I worry about you and-."

"Hon I am sure that Trini will invite over her new friends when she can ask them. Isn't that right Trini?" Her father looks over at her across the table and Trini realizes her father is trying to give her an out.

"Uh…right…I will get on that first thing when I get to school." Trini rose from the table taking her toast with her as she ambled out the door. Just cause they had saved the city did not mean they could skip school. Wearing a yellow jacket over a white shirt with Avril Lavigne on it along with ripped jeans she munched a bit on the toast.

"Hey Danger girl wait up!" Trini let out an hmph but it wasn't as it once was. Zack Taylor catches up to her, the Black Ranger. Originally he had been hitting on her…given the two of them had seen each other on more than one occasion. Trini tolerated him but now that they were friends she kept him around.

"Well it isn't leaps before looking boy, what's up?" Trini gave him a playful smile and holds out some toast to him.

"Hey, toast, don't mind if I do. So have you told your parents yet?" Zack, much like the others had found out her sexuality or her interests in girls sometime before the fight happened. Trini had never had a boyfriend and most of the time her parents assumed she was ashamed or embarrassed of them to show.

"I am working on it. It isn't easy you know…confiding something that can very well change the dynamic, though it would be welcome to what I deal with." Trini finishes her toast and figures that will last her till lunch.

Zack meanwhile is munching away at the toast. He had confided in them his mother's situation and she felt for him. However given his texts, yes they texted…she seemed to be doing better. Trini did wonder though how far Zack had to run just to get to where she lived. Most of them lived apart from one another so meeting up was often difficult.

"Trini, I don't mean to offer advice where I have no knowledge, however…given how honest we are with one another…I'd suggest telling them soon." He finishes the toast and she rolls her brown eyes and tries to walk faster.

She puts a bit of a burst of speed to her walk and dashes off into an alley. Given who they were since their interaction with those coins of Zordon…well…they were no longer ordinary teenagers. Her athletic ability allows her to pull herself up onto one of the buildings without losing momentum and she races along the roof thinking she lost Zack.

"Running away is not going to solve your problems." She skids to a halt finding him sitting on a chimney.

"Let this go Zack, seriously, I will tell them when I am ready." Trini does a quick fake left before jumping over him.

"Oh…and when exactly is that? Trini…I'm your friend and I hate seeing you like this. This will eat you up inside…if you cannot be honest with them…how do you expect to be honest with yourself?" She digs her nails into her palm as she had landed away from him.

"You are not going to let this go…are you?" Trini felt her body shake as she could only imagine how disappointed they'd be when they heard.

Zack lands behind her and places a hand on her shoulder…something that before they had become friends she would have removed or the very least flipped him over her.

"Friends stick by each other. If you want I can go with you…any support is good support am I right?" He offers a friendly smile and she fights back the tears.

"Thanks…but…I think this is something I have to do on my own. We should probably get to school before we get detention…again." She offers him a smile and he returns it back.

"Detention huh? You know…I hear there is this other guy who might be joining us soon. A real trouble maker…could be a perfect fit for our group." Zack walks by her side and she shrugs.

"I think the five of us are fine as it is…but…if he happens by I won't say no to us showing him the ropes in detention." She took a breath knowing what lie ahead would not be easy…still…what things in life were?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we catch up with the friends and Trini building up the courage to tell her parents the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 Trini on edge

CH.2: Trini on edge

The walk to the school felt nice…though…there was a cloud hanging over her head on what lie ahead once they got out of school. Telling her parents the truth…it felt like a bad dream waiting to happen. Her parents didn't mention it much…given their belief that their religion should not be thrown into other's faces, but, yes they did go to church. Trini felt that a lot of bad was spoken out on what she felt…and…it often made her mad.

Who was to say who she could or could not have feelings for? She kept it mostly to herself, well, if one didn't count the journal she kept in her room. Of course given how well she hid it even her brothers would never be able to find it. Trini spots her friends up ahead…the other three who had shared in their journey in that space ship. Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart aka Kim, and of course Billy Cranston, the one responsible for their discovery and would be fate.

"Hey you two…cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Jason asked. He was the Red Ranger and also the team leader. Trini was a bit curious why a guy had to be in lead, why couldn't a girl? Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Zordon; one of the original Power Rangers had been Red so it had to pass on to a guy, whatever.

"Yeah well…I like living life on the edge, never gets dull. The life we live now…if we took things too safe we'd be really setting ourselves up for a beating now wouldn't we?" Trini dared them to say anything else. Looking at each one of them she could see them chewing on her words.

"Was that the bell? I think that was…I should you know…head in." Billy went off and soon the others followed. Billy was probably the more innocent of them. How he wound up in detention over them was a little less…borderline don't care.

"Another round goes to…Danger girl. Seriously though Trini…I know you have family drama but no need to take it out on all of us." Zack began heading up the steps and she read hesitancy in his body language as he didn't take the rest up.

"Are you ok Zack?" Trini was about to move forward when she noticed his fists were held at the ready.

Trini was about to shake him when she saw where his line of sight went. There was this teen down the hall, he seemed attractive…if one was into that type of thing, boys. He had brown hair tied up behind his head and was currently leaning against a locker talking up a girl. He wore green and his teeth were very white. She recalled their talk

"Tommy Oliver…I thought I wouldn't see his face again…not since the last time we fought." Trini put two and two together and realized not only did the two have history…but…Tommy appeared to have a build similar to a fighter.

"Ok, so, what is your beef with the guy?" Trini did not walk into the building…even though she knew they would be tardy.

"Tommy and I…we used to be tight. This was before my mother took ill. Tommy and I did extreme stuff together…even were part of the same dojo. Something was different about him though…and a sparring practice turned quite intense. Our friendship sort of blew up and after that we kept our distance lest we fight…which is clearly all he can do."

Trini observed the girl slipping her number to Tommy before moving off. The interaction of course was clearly observed by Tommy who casually slips it into his pants and casts a look over at the two of them. "Well…if you were planning on being incognito…you did a great job."

Zack shot her a glare but the teen was walking over to them. Trini moves into the building and Zack reluctantly goes to join her. She can feel how tense he is and Trini noticed how Tommy was looking her up and down, ew perv.

"Zack, I see you hanging out with a rather tasty treat. Think you would be up for sharing?" Looking at him closer she can see her assessment of his fighter build on spot. His knuckles were raw almost and his face, though nearly flawless had marks where fists or feet had touched down. Green was apparently something of a favorite color for him while yellow and black stood out for her and Zack.

"Back off Oliver…she is my friend. I see they let you back in school. After your last stint I figured your time away would be more…permanent." Trini stepped between the two of them…ignoring Tommy.

"Guys…do you really want to do this now? Look Tommy, I will let your comments slide…just cause I understand how it is to start off new again. As for you Zack…we're already late so let us move on." Trini steered Zack away from Tommy. She couldn't help sensing something a bit…off about Tommy. He gave her the chills…the unpleasant kind. She had not felt this since their fight against Rita…who was sent out into deep space. Zordon had not alerted them to any other sort of danger so…why was she getting the feeling this Tommy was not who he seemed to be.

* * *

Detention…a general meet up for her and her group of friends; yep, if they kept out of trouble they'd only be meeting after school. Trini knew that they had formed a bond but even then most of their classes were apart. Kimberly sat closest to Jason and it was clear there was something there. Pink and Red just seemed to work.

"So, my parents will be out of town tonight, anyone up for a little party?" Kimberly was wild and free, and had a nasty right hook given what happened to that boy she knocked his teeth out and all. Her long hair had been cut short and she had a beauty to her that most guys could appreciate…and girls. However Trini also knew that Kimberly was straight and she was quite fine with that. Plus…dating among the core group could wind up messy if things fell apart.

"I'm game…plus given my grades at the moment, thanks to Billy I've been given a bit more freedom." Jason remarks. Of course he is smiling…and she is smiling…it was like a Disney movie.

"I can go…that is…assuming that invite is to anyone." Billy had died not that long ago and they all had been broken over it. Billy was precious to them and in some ways he was the heart of the team.

"Of course you can come Billy…the more the merrier." Kimberly wore a smile and Trini had become an expert on spotting a fake smile, which this was not.

"I'm always game for a party…I mean girls and dancing, woo." Zack was clearly enthused about the party and given what he had going on in his life a little gathering helped go a long way.

"I-I can't…sort of got plans and all…you guys have fun though." She exchanges a look with Zack who gets where she is coming from. Their talk earlier sort of helped convince her that if not now…when, and, honestly she needed to talk to her parents.

"Ah c'mon Trini…how often do we get to hang out together…aside from saving the world and detention?" Jason tried to get her to go and while she appreciated him sticking to his guns with team leader and all, well, sometimes a tempting offer could wind up a distraction.

"No sweat Trini…if you have other plans that is cool. So I will kind of make this low key so if you guys have anyone you want to invite, go for it, cause anything too full blown and my parents will freak." Kimberly was nice to do this and Trini knew that Kimberly no doubt wanted another girl to tag along, and, she'd make it up to her.

"Hey…is this party open to all walks of life?" Tommy was watching the group of friends and the person who ran detention had just said his name aloud while they were conversing.

"Tommy…what makes you think we'd invite you?" Zack had rose from his seat and Trini, remembering how he had acted before…tried to reach for his arm.

"Zack…we're in detention…don't-." He shrugged her off as he approached the guy. He stood there almost like he was expecting this.

"C'mon Zack…we both know you are dying to fix me up. Hey, Kimberly is it…got any digits you can lay on me…just watch the face ok." Tommy anticipated Zack's first attack and suddenly he sent a fist into his chest sending him down hard.

"Tommy Oliver…this will be reported to the Principal. And your detention time has just begun. Any further attacks like that will be-."

"I'm cool with that…oh and Zack…don't get up. Kimberly be seeing you. And Trini, you'll always be my back up." He did a mock salute as he went to go take his seat. The friends exchange looks and after a bit go to help Zack up. Trini and Jason go to take Zack for a bit of a walk. He'd get over it…still…just what was Tommy's deal?

* * *

She had to put the whole Tommy situation on hold and as she arrives home she finds her parents there. They had gotten off work early which coincided well with her plans. This was it…no backing down now. Her bag was set aside and she is relieved her brothers are in their room…no telling how they would react to this. Gathering her courage she walks to where she sees both of them reading a paper.

"Mom, dad…there is something I need to tell you." She could see her mother's elated expression over her sharing. She knew this is what her mother wanted…but…how would she process this?

"Sure honey, we'd love to…wouldn't we dear?" Trini's mom elbows her father who sets his paper down.

"Of course…please have a seat. You have our full undivided attention." Trini wondered about that. She takes a seat as she takes off her jacket and takes a breath.

"Mom, dad…the reason that I haven't had any boys over…or talked of them…there is a perfectly good reason for this. My behavior that has been so secretive…honestly it was me finding out more about myself…where I stand on certain issues. I like girls…I'm gay."

There was a silence that fell over the room and Trini sat there feeling like she would die from a heart attack. Seriously the look on her mother's face as she wrapped her head around the words spoken and her father who cleared his throat as he tried to get a thought out but it wouldn't come.

"Well…say something." Trini had opened herself up to them…and wow…if she was going to hear this she would announce it to the school, least then there would be boos or the very least people telling her it was better if she stayed in the closet.

"Trini…um…are you feeling alright? Look, I know things may be rough now and it is perfectly natural to try new things, however…it isn't for everybody. Most girls experiment in College…" Trini notices her mother wringing her hands…her eyes not even meeting hers.

"Trini…why didn't you come to us sooner with this?" Her father asks and she feels maybe she has someone on her side.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would take it. I felt like I wasn't even sure myself but now I know. I just want your guys support. This is scary as it is to you guys, trust me, I am freaking out on the inside. I just want to know that things are going to be ok between us."

"Trini…this is not right, what you are doing…if you want my honest that is how I feel. You are my daughter and I will always love you…but…such an act, a girl with a girl it is wrong. I hear there are camps to help out confused girls like you-."

"Mom…no…you can't be serious…" Trini looked at her dad hoping that he would say something, anything to talk her mother out of this.

"Trini…I do wish you had come to us sooner with this. I do, I mean, what were you expecting to happen from this meeting? We need time to process it and perhaps you do as well. The camp isn't that far and your school work can be sent there for you to do so you do not fall behind. We will get through this together."

Trini backs away feeling like her whole world was exploding. "No, I won't let you…this is not happening!" Trini explodes looking at them. "You aren't my parents." Trini then races out of the house going anywhere but there. Tears blinding her as she has no direction.

 **Authors note:** Trini finally comes out…but…it doesn't go exactly as planned. In the next chapter Trini struggles to deal with the outcome of coming out…and of course hanging with her friends to sort through the mess of her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking point

CH.3: Breaking point

Trini stood on the ledge of the cliff overlooking where she and her friends had jumped down or rather over, maybe it was a bit of both. However right now she wasn't feeling too brave…but rather glum as her heart ached all over. Her body trembled as she could not see clearly from all the tears falling down her cheek. A camp…they could not be serious. How could she go there…and…be something she was not? Such camps molded and broke fine young gay and lesbian teens and pushed their feelings aside till it bottled up and withered inside of them.

Trini didn't think she would enjoy kissing guys…let alone being with them. Hiding her wants or rather having them die inside her…how did that help? She loved her parents and knew her news had caught them off guard…but…part of her wondered if she had told them sooner…what then? Her family did not talk much on it but they were religious. They had their views and while she had nothing against it she also didn't feel like marrying someone she didn't.

"Zordon, um, not sure you can hear me but could you take back my powers? I feel like…they will not serve me where I am going." Trini looked down again feeling that this would be a quick end. Running away didn't seem the answer and at least with this she would die knowing who she was. It wasn't like Angel Grove was prideful or open to one being different.

She waited but nothing happened. Stepping off now she would land safely down below unharmed that or she would transform into the Yellow Ranger. Right now she felt helpless and her friends were off partying and living it up. Perhaps she should go there too…but…unsure she could party without doing something reckless while keeping this secret from them.

"Zordon…c'mon, this is not like you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Everything was unraveling and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you always freak out this much, no wait, you do." Trini looks over and spots Zack as he was watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Trini felt slight embarrassment over the fact he heard all that…or some of it.

"The party was kind of getting intense so I decided to leave. Tommy was there. Yeah he was hitting on Kimberly, not sure Jason liked that. I swear every time I see him I want to punch him. So thinking of quitting on us?"

"It isn't like that Zack…I-I told my parents, and, they didn't like what they heard." Trini takes a seat with her legs dangling over the edge and Zack goes to stand beside her.

"Parents love you unconditionally…even if they don't say it half the time. It doesn't give you the right to just leave…and something tells me you were also planning on leaving the other way too."

Trini sighs as she holds herself. "My parents want to ship me away to some camp. A camp bent on changing a person…for the better, or at least their term better. I feel like if I go…it will change everything."

Zack hums a bit as he goes to take a seat beside her and has this blank look on his face. Was that his thoughtful face or one where he was going to talk sense to her? It was hard to believe how close the two had become in friends…even with her being into girls and all.

"Look Trini…I am not going to pretend to understand what you are going through, though if I ever am dating twins or a girl has a friend I will be sure to hit you up first. I do know that this is not the answer. You will always be the Yellow Ranger no matter where you go…and even if you have to pretend to go through what they want…so long as you do not lose that part of yourself, well, all the better I say. No camp can take away what makes you special."

Trini was a bit shocked by this. When did Zack become wise? Laughing lightly she punches him in the shoulder and he mock groans.

"Thanks…I needed that Zack. Still…they may be able to detect if I am faking and all. Also what if trouble strikes Angel Grove while I am gone?" Trini didn't know how she would feel if they got in a jam and she wasn't around.

"Far as the faking thing goes just sell it…make them believe they are breaking your character when in fact you are only growing stronger. They can give you some certificate saying you are cured but we both know they can't reach the part of you that matters…your soul. You like…no…love girls and while I was holding out hopes of us being a thing…I also know that I'd never ever force you to choose. In all honesty I'd rather have you as a friend then a girlfriend because I think you are cool the way you are."

"Well…then I am glad I can count you as a friend too. So since we are friends…if I decide to say…bail out of that camp, would you give me a ride?"

Zack laughs as he gives her a side grin. "You know it; however, we both know you are going to stick through it. You have a strong character Trini and long as you play it safe you can continue to be you without your parents catching on. However to be safe you might not want to bring around any girls. Once you are in College perhaps you be a bit looser ya know-."

"Ew Zack…not sure I even want to talk that with you. Ok so I go back, humbly apologize for my rash decision to leave…and go to camp. What about the others though? Shouldn't I tell them too?"

Zack shrugs but is already on his phone as he sends out a few texts. Trini settled back on her back as she looked up at the sky as it was slowly turning to dark as the stars were beginning to shine.

* * *

When Trini woke she found herself staring up at the stars and the smell of something caught her nose. Getting up she turns around to see all of her friends gathered around a burning campfire. She felt herself choke a bit but their eyes were understanding and she goes to sit down next to Zack.

"So…your parents are sending you away huh? Can't you fight it?" Jason inquires as he munches on the marshmellow he had. Of course there was also other desserts and actual food to pass around.

"I don't exactly have any other family to turn to…plus…we kind of all go to the same church. So, no, afraid not, but I will get through this. Whatever this camp may hold I will get through it and come out stronger for it. Whatever my life after the camp is my parents will know their daughter is straight and I can date girls…just…hope they understand why they can't meet my parents."

"I would hate to be in a situation like that. However, I understand why you are doing what you are doing. You will be missed though…it won't be the same without you." Billy says. The group concurs and Trini was glad she had done much of her crying out already otherwise she would be a blubbering mess.

"Honestly the party felt like it was missing half of the fun without you there Trini. I should have taken into account all the serious bs going on in your life. I mean…sometimes I butt heads with my family but if it were in your situation I'd run away…that or have a girl in my bedroom in spite of what they said."

Trini had no doubt there. "Hey want to volunteer for my bedroom?" Trini enjoyed the look on Jason's face at that. "Relax…just teasing, but, your face was priceless."

The others laugh and Jason clears his throat some. "Yes, well, when do you leave?" Jason asked the question and Trini sends a text on her phone. Her father responds and she nods her head almost understanding that they were quite serious about it being sooner rather than later.

"Looks like tomorrow morning. Look…no matter what you guys keep doing what you are doing and if Zordon wonders where I am and why I am forgoing my responsibility as the Yellow Ranger, you tell him I am obligated to attend a camp to appease my parents. Or something like that."

Trini goes to stand to brush off her pants when she feels Zack hug her. She raises a brow wondering what this is about before the others close around her. The group hug was something that took her by surprise and even with the tears she had shed…even with the welling sadness she thought she had come to terms with it…it hit her full fold.

"We will always be the Power Rangers…and…you will always be our Yellow Ranger Trini." Jason says. It was so corny but she would let it pass. Standing there amidst her friends she knows whatever comes her way she will be able to face it…least she thinks she will.

 **Authors note:** Trini is on her way to a camp where gay and lesbian kids are forced to give up who they are to appease society or their families. It will be here that Trini will meet someone very important in her life and her development as a person. However nothing in life is easy and they will try and break her spirit. Can Trini come out ahead and still be her? Several chapters will be spent at the camp so expect some original characters thrown in the mix.


	4. Chapter 4 A new view

**Authors note:** Hey all probably didn't think I'd be back, but I am here now to say yo. Anyway after a break we jump back in as Trini arrives at camp and her life will never be the same again.

CH.4: A new view

Trini was driven to the camp by her father. The drive was rather long and arduous and filled with an uncomfortable amount of silence. Angel Grove was far behind them now and she settled back against her seat resting her head on her hand as she gazed at the passing hills and the amount of puffy clouds in the sky. This moment would be fitting with rain but since there was none she could only make shapes out of the clouds like when she was five.

"You know this is for your own good…right? Look, your mother and I do not think any differently of you-."

"Right dad…that is why I am being sent to a camp miles away where any contact is only given from supervised calls and family day visits. You and mom want me to be your little girl, well, news flash I am still your little girl…just I like girls is all-."

The car stops and Trini is sent forward a bit but she does not act out. It is clear her father is worked up and when he is like this it is best to take it nice and slow.

"Trini…this is not ok behavior, in fact, your mother and I have discussed this much and even if it takes till your Senior year this may become a permanent thing." He gripped the wheel and would not meet her eyes.

"Wait…no…you can't be serious. This is my life we are talking about here. My friends are back there…my very sanity is back there. Why is it so wrong of me to come out-?"

"It is a wrongful thinking, a wrongful thinking the camp will be sure to fix. Trini…the world we live in…it is not as accepting as you would like to think it would be. Like it or not…this is just the way the world works. You will see…in time." He starts up the engine again and she folds her arms.

It had been a lie of course…that the camp wouldn't be far away. There'd be no further conversation or debate…it was like she wasn't even in her body but just watching from some distance like those out of body experiences they mention. The words Zack mentioned came back to her but she was beginning to wonder if it is even possible faking being into girls when she really was…could they even tell? Closing her eyes she figured she would rest her eyes just to make this drive more bearable.

They arrived at the camp when they came to a stop and her eyes flutter open to where she sees a sign hanging nearby. She frowns a bit as the sign just makes her want to throw up…she may have done that in her mouth a little.

"Well…um…did you need help with your things?" Her father sat there making some eye contact, no doubt to save face.

"No, I think I got it." Trini opens her door after unbuckling and lands down kicking up some dirt. She thinks over that and figures she might want to ease off the tension in her body or she may begin to draw suspicion to how much power she truly had in her. Zordon had yet to take away her powers so for now she was still the Yellow Ranger.

"Please, Trini, don't make this harder than it has to be." Hearing her father get out she hurried to the back and reached to open the back and nearly tore the back off. Leading it up she can hear the protest but thankfully it doesn't fly off the handle.

"Hard, please father, you don't know what hard is. You and mom decided 'hey instead of work through things as a family…we'll send Trini off to make a new family' and gee what a family it is. I bet we will sing songs and no doubt wear shirts that praise God and say how we are being sinful by not being with the opposite gender."

Trini dragged her bags out and made it seem they were heavy when in fact she could have lifted them up and down without breaking a sweat. She was a tough girl before she had gained these powers, but, now she could keep up with no doubt the strongest sexist pigs out there.

"What will I tell your mother…your brothers?' He stares at her intently and she leaves the back open of the car.

"Tell her…her little girl is going to play nice and not to give her Camp counselors and stuff a bad time." She can see her father struggling…no doubt thinking on maybe giving her a hug. The sad thing was till now she truly did love her father. What father would do this to their teen daughter, let alone a teen son if the situation were reversed? Who could smile and kiss them on the forehead every night and tell them they would always be on their side?

"It is only a week till we visit, so, do us proud." He offers a smile but she knows it is only placating, trying to push past the nervousness.

"Right, can't wait." Trini turns her back on him fighting the heaving of her chest, the tears that would sting her cheeks if she let them. Wearing her yellow jacket over her Green Day shirt 'American Idiot' she moves off to where the sign hangs:

 _"Welcome to Camp Purity'_

* * *

Camp Purity? Fun times to be had at Camp Purity, yippee. Trini could already see others gathered there wearing clothing matching much of what was said about their character but the others…they wore clothes like they had been dragged from bed.

"Welcome campers…oh I am so glad to see all of you here. If you are here then it means you are ready to be healed. The sin that you carry…it is a burden. We shall wash it away…cleanse you of the need to feel the way you do for others that are…well…the same gender as you. I realize some of you are confused, and, that is why you are all gathered here. My name is Julian Turner and I shall be overseeing much of your transformation."

Trini rolled her eyes feeling like this was the beginning of the end. Religion often played a heavy hand in sexual identity, orientation, everything that made someone feel whole. To take that all away…it felt like a part of her would be dying. All around her she could tell others were feeling like they were trapped as well.

"What happens if we don't…you know…change? What if we like being us?' She looked over noticing a guy who stood around 5'10 with messy brown hair and it appeared he had effeminate features so the jeans he wore were close to the kind her friend Kimberly wore.

"Change is inevitable…here we shall do our best to bring you to see that the way you are behaving is wrong. Should you not, well, you will find out if you keep up that line of thinking. Let us not dwell on such gloomy things though." He spoke in a manner that his eyes went out to all of them making sure they had his undivided attention.

"So how long is this anyway?" Trini then looked over and she nearly did a double take as her eyes settled on this beautiful girl. She had magenta or purple hair and these eyes that drew her in with sharp focus. A hand rested on her hip as she wore this rusty colored jacket over tight pants.

"Are you in a rush to go somewhere? Listen everyone, I know you are anxious to leave, but, till we certify that you are straight…you shall be here long as possible, that, or till your parents decide to pull you out till they can put you back in with payment…then it can't be helped. We will work the straight back into you…because you were all straight till you wondered off the path."

"Alright everyone…girls to one side, boys to the other. Tonight at the bonfire we shall introduce ourselves and get to know one another better. Remember temptation is around every corner so be on your guard. My name is Juliet and I am second in command here." The female looked out at them with her soft brown hair cascading to her shoulder and her skin alabaster and smooth.

Trini thought to talk to the guy…save face and maybe get her some points for making an effort. However she found her attention on the girl and she found her feet automatically taking her there. "Hey."

"Hey. So, your parents trap you here too huh? Figures. Parents feel they know what is best for us, figure they want us to be original but only their original. Sucks." She blew at her hair and she popped some bubblegum.

"Yeah, right. I'm Trini by the way. I figured I would introduce myself before tonight. What is your name?" Trini continued watching her noting her figure and it made her get goosebumps.

"Trini, nice name, tell you what…you want to know my name, ditch the bonfire tonight and meet me by the rowboats. I'll be waiting." She winks as she lowers her shades and walks off with a purposeful strut making Trini blush. Standing there a bit longer she realizes she is being called and she hurries off. Now she had a decision to make, clearly a duh one, but still…just what was the price for skipping out on the bonfire?

 **Authors note:** Trini has made it to camp and already seems to have found someone to talk to. Though, just what is she setting herself up for? Next chapter we shall find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Purple Moonlight

CH.5: Purple moonlight

Trini had no idea what she was doing, no, that wasn't correct…she had no idea why she was doing this. She was new to this camp and even now was probably disobeying several etiquette and disciplinary things that could land her in hot water. If her parents found out she was skipping out on the singing out of the closet get to know you camp fire meet up, well, she could only imagine what place she'd be sent to next. Still…in her heart she could not deny such a private meeting might be well worth her time.

Evening was fast approaching and Trini timed her escape from her cabin as she snuck along the outside feeling the cool breeze stir up goosebumps on her short sleeve shirt and shorts. It took a bit to find the spot but when she did she was amazed at the simplicity of it all. One single boat rested against the makeshift dock and her eyes were drawn to a far off place in the distance that she had to squint at to make much sense of.

"So…where are you?" Trini felt exposed standing here without so much a sense of where the girl would be or where she would show up.

So far aside from this girl the camp seemed quite…friendly. Right off the bat after the whole meet up they had gone to their quarters, their respective gender oriented cabin. Trini was glad she had gotten assigned the same one as the girl. Her figure was nice to look at and she seemed to give her a look that told her that what she saw was real. Any actual conversation though was muted as they weren't given much time to truly converse…and…given what the girl had said it was clear she had no name till tonight.

"So either this is some sort of ruse…or…she is taking her sweet time. I sure am putting a lot on the line being here. I don't even know if she likes girls. Maybe she is already set on being straight and likes to lead girls like me on."

Trini didn't like voicing such thoughts aloud but how else was she to react? Holding her arms over her chest she lets out a sigh. Suddenly the wind grew a bit milder and her eyes were narrowed as something was beginning to take shape in the lake.

"Hold up…either she took a dive, which would be hot, or…this is something like one of those creature movies Zack likes." She stiffened and suddenly a bed of hair surfaced along with hauntingly beautiful features that took a bit to coalesce in her mind. The rest of her from the head down was…oh this was so many wrong levels of sick.

"Trini…what a pleasant surprise. I would not think to find you at a place like this, still, I had my suspicions all the same." Trini felt her stomach churn and her mouth grow stale.

"Rita…this can't be happening. We defeated you." She looked around but it was just her out here.

"Oh relax…I am not here to stir up trouble. You Rangers proved quite the bothersome foes in our last encounter and if I were truly at my strength…such an encounter would be posed in a more menacing fashion. As it is this is what I have been reduced to."

"Could you put on some clothes please?" Trini was trying her best not to look at the woman whose pale bare features before her were slick wet with the water about her flitting down certain parts. Was flitting the right word? She could almost feel the woman's eyes on her.

"You know, I still remember the encounter in your bedroom. There was a tension in your body, a sense of lingering wonder in your eyes. Do not get me wrong, I am well aware of the attraction stemmed from my beauty, and I do not blame you any-."

"Please…the clothes, now." Trini would enjoy the moon better if not reminded of Rita here and now.

"Oh yes…since you insist, voila." Trini looks and finds some relief in the clothed woman. Still…it made her wonder, why did she show before her…here and now? It made no sense.

"What is it you want?" Trini gazed at her wanting answers. This didn't seem the time or place for one of the wicked and former Rangers to show her face.

"Right…enough with the pleasantries, it is clear you are on a time schedule and I will not keep you long. Right now my power is waning…I am but a former visage of my true glory. See…even now I cannot keep myself on this plane of existence long. So…I need your help-."

"Forget it Rita…anything that has to do with you is written in ruin and no offense but I'd rather keep in the closet about that." She can see Rita irate at her message.

"Do you not even wish to hear me out? I would turn to your other friends but none of them seem emotionally available at the moment. You on the other hand are at that point where there is anger tickling inside you…yearning for release. I can help you-."

"I am fine dealing with my problems on my own Rita. Yes I have anger issues, but, that doesn't mean I will go to you for a quick fix. I will handle this on my own. As for other stuff in my life…that is for me to settle on my own and no offense, again, but turning to you for help is like running away from my problems, from my life."

Trini had a whole lot of uncertainty in her even as she spoke. Part of her was tempted to take on Rita's offer but what would it cost her in the long run? Rita simply oozed troubled and perhaps it is better having her in such a frail state…it would ensure her return would not be now and she needed that now to get her stuff together.

"Very well Trini…however…do not think you are the only one I will approach about this. There is another, and unlike you they will not turn a blind eye to my hour of need. Enjoy your camp…though…I can attest to this, there will always be those who will judge you-."

"Are you still here?" Trini enjoyed how Rita looked repulsed at the fact that someone was standing up to her.

"You will fall…all of you…do not think I have forgotten the tide of events as they were. I gave you a chance…that chance will not come again." Rita disappeared then leaving Trini standing there basked in the fall of water scattered about.

* * *

She could not help shake then…her knees buckling. All her worries, fears, concerns were surfacing and she wondered about coming out as she did. What if she had never said anything? Would she be content to continue passing as someone who was half happy with her life? Could she possibly date Zack or any other boy at the school and learn to appreciate the opposite sex?

"Sorry I am late…just was admiring the scenery and such. I didn't think you would come." Trini looks over then spotting the purple haired girl as she strolled over comfortably. She wore a low cut top over some shorts similar to her but seemed to wear them so much better.

"Uh…no problem really, I wasn't here that long anyway." So stupid, she thought, but then again how long had she talked to Rita? Was she even there? The area where she had surfaced was still so there was no sign she was ever there.

"Great…so…how do you feel about a little dip in the lake? No one is here; after all…they are at the camp fire get along and all." Trini watches as her words hit her and she blushes furiously.

"Um…you mean fully clothed right?" Trini knew that she had agreed to meet her out here, but, wasn't entirely sure she was willing to go that far…if only to learn her name.

"Trini…if you do not live a little, well, how can you say you have lived at all? Let us have some fun, girl to girl, it'll be great." The girl removes her shirt revealing her purple bra underneath. She then shimmies out of her shorts revealing what lay beneath and she removes some more but Trini turns away feeling like this must be some surreal dream.

"I really think we should head back…" Trini could only imagine the frown on those beautiful features. What was she thinking? If she were a guy she would be digging this, if she were any other girl…how would she react?

She heard a splash as she dives into the water and as she turns she can see her figure barely in the pale moonlight. Trini gawks a bit and as the girl turns to look at her she can see her arms moving about in the deep water.

"My name is Tara. So…you coming in or what?" Tara, that was a nice name. Trini was about to when a camp whistle was blown. Trini balks and a flashlight goes to the water spotting Tara.

"Well now…what have we here?" It was Juliet and Trini found her first day at camp had just ended on a poor note.

 **Authors note:** The cameo appearance…just what does it mean for the story? Hard to say, though far as Trini and her love interest things aren't so simple as they seem. Next chapter…fallout as Trini dangles with trying to conform to what the camp wants of her…while…trying to deal with things with Tara.


	6. Chapter 6 What is normal?

CH.6: What is normal?

The events of the other day still played vividly in the back of Trini's mind. The sudden appearance of Rita in the lake…the identity of the girl she was crushing on heavily…and of course the ruin of what could have been. Yep…her life was going just as she imagined it would, down the drain. Not only was her normal life of being a Ranger stripped of her but also any normalcy of dating a girl without a label. Here they were all either Gay or Lesbian.

Normal, somehow that word lost its meaning here. What exactly was normal anyway? Perhaps normal was the set standard of life…that one was straight and only straight. Everyone had lived by that standard for a long time so even with the 'movement' people were still stricken with disgust or homophobia as it were to set up camps like these just so they could brainwash those here to be…normal.

Seated in the office of Julian Turner she looks around at the many certificates he has received including from many religious schools. He sat behind his desk with his hands folded before him, his light blue eyes fixated on her and his soft brown hair was cut short. He wore a clean pressed button up over what she assumed were clean cut jeans. His smile never wavered and he reminded her of all those boys back at school.

"Trini, are you well rested? I was hoping that after what happened last night that you would be well prepared for such a meeting. The last thing I wanted was for you to make any mistake in your…confused state. That girl, um…Tara was it, such a naughty girl wouldn't you agree? She tempted you to strip yourself of your belongings…to do nasty things with her."

Trini wanted to object but knew she would be given a chance for that. He continued watching her, no doubt looking for a tick or trigger to play off of. When she did not rise to his bait he continued.

"Tara has quite a record…in fact we have received multiple updates on her character. Oh yes, this is not the first time she has been here. I am certain you were not the first girl she lured to the lake. Heed my words Trini; you would do well to avoid such trouble. I would hate to have to call your parents before their meeting during family day."

Trini furrowed a brow clearly detecting a trace of a threat in there. So…keep good, keep straight…and no trouble right? Still…she had to make some effort to be good…if anything to show she can play well with others.

"Right…I was wrong to go to the lake, I am sorry. What will happen to Tara?" Trini folds her arms and can hear the campers outside as they gather for the song to start the day.

"Tara, well, right now she is set up in a little house a bit away. It is peaceful and filled with no distractions. It will give her time to…reflect on her actions. I give her a few days to settle down before bringing her back to be with everyone else." He again studies her and she unfolds her arms and grips the armrest of her chair and can feel the urge to grip hard to fight her bite.

"Is that so? I will be a model citizen then, what is that saying…'straight is the right way' or something like that?" Trini feels like her mouth is filled with lead when she says that.

"Something like that yes. You may go now. Next time we meet though under such circumstances…it will be less pleasing." He dismisses her, a smile still on his face but once again the threat clear in his words.

I'd best not see you in here again…or there will be trouble. Trini slowly rises from the chair giving herself a calm breath before aiming a smile of her own and heading out. Once out of there she finds the male from before leaning there.

"Eavesdrop much?" She wasn't angry; however, she was curious what he could possibly gain from such a conversation.

"Sorry…just couldn't help myself. My name is Bryan. So, heard you and Tara took a forbidden swim at the lake." Trini shot him a look and he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"We did no such thing, well, I didn't…but she did. Anyway who spread such a rumor anyway?" Trini notices the singers dispersing and soon they were being led to the lake.

"Oh…a little birdie spread the rumor. Tara is quite a hot muffin, am I right? I mean, as a straight male I should be saying 'did you check out her butt' or did you see those teets on her' but honestly why bother? I would be lying to myself and only giving in to this camp. Julian…he sees us a disease, some medical deformity or abnormality that can be cured and righted."

Trini could concur with that line of thought. It did seem like the general opinion here. She did wonder though…did those who work here think it was contagious? Trini had not been born liking girls over the opposite gender…if anything it was something that she came to on her own and for a bit struggled with. Truth was before even coming out to herself…she did not know what sexuality she was.

"So what will you do? Camp Director of Camp Purity Julian tight pants wants the gay taken away from us…to somehow transform into model citizens, straight and rid of sin. Will you conform or fight it?" Trini found that overnight several kayak boats were brought in. They were all partnered off or put into teams and Trini was lucky enough to be with Bryan.

As they settled into the kayaks she tried to steady herself. Her family used to take such trips when they were jumping around place to place…it offered some normalcy to their life. Normalcy, normal…if anything it was a lie, to try and hold onto what was. Trini was tired of that. She grabs the oar and listening to the woman in the kayak nearby she pushes off with Bryan doing the same.

"Hmm, hard to say. I would love to give our Camp Director a piece of my mind, but, I imagine much like you there is a time for that and a time for restraint. We just play a role…like a play. I played Romeo believe it or not…and if you think about the way Romeo dressed well…I just imagined Romeo played a certain way and even if he has to kiss Juliet…if the audience believes what is happening, that a 'straight' male is portraying him let them believe it to their hearts content."

Trini smiled as she can see that. In truth in Hollywood there were lots of straight male or female types playing gay characters. And of course there were gay or lesbian who actually played straight as well. It was rare though for a gay person in Hollywood to actually play a gay character. Trini could feel the burn in her arms but she would not let up as she could feel the kayak propelled through the waters.

"You know, I've often wondered if Mercutio had a thing for Romeo or not. Maybe that is just me. In some ways I think it makes it a bit more interesting and maybe someday someone will take certain works and flip it on its head. I know that is considered like fanfiction and all but still…there are plenty of reimagining's out there like Wicked or…I don't know…still…there isn't enough honest representation out there."

"You talking about that tension between Elphaba and Glinda? I got goosebumps watching it, yep saw it in New York, I mean, the way they exchange looks…no wonder there is so much fanart of those two…but no…it had to be Fiyero."

Trini laughed and found this conversation lethargic as it helped her cope with all she was going through. Bryan made it…easy. And perhaps in some flipped up version of the world that was turned on its head…there might be a version where she and Bryan were like best friends and one felt things for the other but was too shy to say it or afraid it would ruin the friendship. Trini though could never see that world a reality…because she liked who she was…just as much as Bryan liked who he was.

Neither would change the other and as they reach the end the kayak comes to a halt and Trini climbs out and accepts Bryan's hand. Someone clears their throat and it is only then Trini looks over to see Juliet.

"Well now…after last night's little fun I was beginning to lose hope. There may be hope for you after all." Juliet checks her clipboard before walking off while others stare at them.

"Wait…it isn't…" Trini calls out but she can tell it is already too late. She looks to Bryan and he just laughs lightly. "What is so funny?"

"Girl let them talk…we both know the truth, besides, don't you have someone you have to see?" He winks at her and she blushes a bit before realizing the truth. Heading off then she can only think of Tara and hope it wasn't too late to say sorry.

 **Authors note:** Trini seeks out Tara in the next chapter in hopes of talking.


	7. Chapter 7 Never easy as it seems

CH.7: Never easy as it seems

Trini took a bit finding the location of where those punished were sent, but, eureka she found it and boy did it look…bad. Seriously the place looked almost like a child's playhouse which to someone tall would leave little stretching room. She could only imagine though that there was room to scuff about. Is this where one was sent for being uncleanly?

Trini shook her head knowing the more she thought about it the more time she spent out in the open just ready to be picked off and placed in there herself. Knocking on the door she settles back and after a bit of waiting she sees the window open and she sees Tara staring at her…her eyes boring right through her and she had to fight off a chill.

"What do you want? Come to say you were right, that, I got what I deserve?" There was this unnerving sense of volatility about her that made Trini question coming here. However she could not let that deter her any.

"Tara, listen, I was tempted… you have to believe me. Still…it was risky doing that when for some of us it is only our first day-."

"He told you…didn't he? That skunk, well, yeah so this isn't my first time…what of it? Truth is I graduate this place only to be sent back, and why?" Tara laughs and Trini can hear the edge in it. "So I can screw things up and come back here…after being caught in the covers with a girl. Sometimes I've heard my old man say he'd rather have a son…least then he would have his priorities straight and want to get in bed with a female, not…have a dyke like me in the sheets with a girl. He finds it repulsive…and you would think most males would be turned on by that sight."

Trini feels speechless, no, she is speechless as she fails to say anything. Tara was in pain and all she could do was stand there letting her bear her soul. Still…what if this was a ruse to let her in? Trini had friends back at Angel Grove…friends that she knew, but, with Tara there was this whole grey area where she could very well wind up like Alice going down the rabbit hole.

"Your look says it all…ha…I don't blame you for not believing me. I didn't tell you the truth about my being here from a previous time…and you have every right to walk away. I've always known who I was…perhaps that is what had my parents running up the walls scared. They had no idea what to do with me…each time I did something wrong they took away more of my stuff, anything girl related figuring it would set me straight."

Trini sighed as she took a seat with her back to the window where Tara was. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Honestly…I only recently came out to my parents and it kind of led to awkward moments and then sending me out here. I have no idea what awaits me after…and…whether or not I will be the same person from it."

Tara says nothing but she can feel her sitting up against the window so they are almost sitting back to back. She can hear the rustle of her hand in her hair as she moves to tuck a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Look, speaking from personal experience…if you graduate and realize you are straight…it is like taking a scalpel and warping what was true and pure. Oh I did try and do the whole straight thing, but, kissing a boy…having him hold you…it is like walking in a brisk cold dew of a morning and all you want is to crave for the sun to rise. Honestly I can do without boys and even with that certificate saying I was straight…I was only fooling myself into believing I could blend in with society and be what they wanted me to be.

"So I turned away from the boy…only for him to spread a rumor that we went all the way and he had me begging for more. I became labeled a slut…it wasn't pleasing and I started to attract all the wrong attention. I was miserable and depressed…and then I found a club…one that helped girls like me and I regained my identity. However…even with all this…I still wound up back here. It is my fate…one I have found myself submitting to."

Trini nods her head as she rests a hand on her knee. In the distance she can see the other campers doing straight activities that consisted of chopping wood, dancing, and even other stuff that made her shudder. Who even funded such a camp? To what end was one to lose themselves just to satisfy the mass? Trini wondered if she would turn out like Tara…just another returnee bound to disappoint and to disillusion those to get a lousy certificate that…man…how long was this place anyway.

"I won't let this place change me into someone I am not. Pfft, let them try…I have the power of the Yellow…er…I have the power of yellow sunlight coursing through my veins and I refuse to let the sun set on my identity so I should only walk in total darkness." Trini glowered ahead feeling a surge of unrest in her aimed out at all this camp represented.

Tara says nothing for a bit and Trini doesn't rush her. She suddenly feels her face turned so she is looking into the beautiful features of Tara. Her eyes alight as she keeps her gaze on hers and all Trini can hear is her heart thudding away in her chest.

"You and I are like minded individuals, Trini; however unlike me you have a chance to freely realize your destiny. I am trouble…far much more than you can handle. Please…leave me while you still have-."

Trini kissed her then. She did not wish to hear about the future, if anything…all she wanted to be with this girl. Their lips mesh sending electric tingles throughout her entire body. Her eyes slide shut as she turns her head deepening the kiss and she feels Tara not pulling away. In this moment…a sensible lull eases the tension from her body and she can't fear anything…she won't.

The kiss lasts for a bit before Trini pulls back as she tucks her hair behind her ear. She can see the wavering uncertainty in Tara's features and she knew she might be wearing the same. "Leave that up to me alright? Trouble or not…I don't make it a habit of kissing those I am not serious about. I will be seeing you…and…perhaps we can pick up sometime where we left off." Trini goes to stand up and walks off not giving Tara time to say anything.

* * *

Tara sat there in a stupor after the kiss. Her lips were tingling…her senses wide alert, and, perhaps in some ways she was really giddy. Here was a girl with the gumption to put her in her place…even after hearing of her story she still wanted to be with her. Turning away from the window she sits there a bit longer till a presence makes itself known.

"You really do like that girl…don't you?" Tara stiffened a bit but given her choices of curl in a fetal position or call out for help only to be cited as crazy she had to just sit there and accept who it was that came to visit.

"Rita." Tara saw the woman show herself to her and there was no surprise on her features. This very woman…just seeing her, knowing what she had done to Trini…it boiled her blood.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your own mother? Oh you poor naïve girl…have you learned nothing from the past? You seem to always fall for someone but can never go all the way, divulge who you really are without fear of turning them away. And if they knew your mother was…well…you get the idea."

Tara Repulsa grounds her fingers into her palm stirring up blood. Her breathing is harsh as she tries to control that darkness inside her. In her pocket lies something that would change everything…set her on a path she had been denying, no, refusing for so long.

"I have done my best to keep you hidden…gave you to loving parents hoping they would set you right, raise you as one of their own, given their…circumstances-."

"You abandoned me…you made people think I was insane when you would show up here and not even let them see you!" She lifted up her fist but rather direct it at this horrid woman she slammed it down into the ground unsettling the dirt.

"Yes well…I've been busy so I could never expend too much effort in my visitations and such, you can appreciate that. To have such a doting parent…you would only rebel as you are doing now with those…spirited folks of yours. Now I have been patient…but…I will not be much longer lest you give me a decision. Continue on this path…get your certificate and make merry with Trini, or, embrace who you really are…avenge me and in time when my power is at full strength we can rule the galaxy, this miserable existence together. You know you are not this…rebellious teen…but rather, her."

Tara's eyes float down to where Rita is looking and she knows it is to her pocket. The item for which thrives with alien energy. Her purple hair moves about and for a brief moment a purple energy crackles about her till she pushes it aside. "NO! I AM NOT…" Tara can feel tears slipping down her cheeks as she lifts up her hand from the dirt.

"You are her…you are…the Purple Ranger…just as I was once the Green Ranger. And it is your destiny to fight her, Trini…for she is…the Yellow Ranger!" Rita's voice is high and Tara finds her voice lost at this…Trini…was…what now?

 **Authors note:** Revelations and surprises…secrets and betrayal, such is what you would expect when Rita comes into the picture. Nothing is as it seems…no better sentiment touches upon the dark truth that lingers in plain sight. And for Tara and Trini…their paths are bound…for better or worse. Next chapter…expect a week time skip and plenty of drama to boot.


	8. Chapter 8 Strength to strength

CH.8: Strength to strength

Trini had seen very little of Tara since the day they had kissed. She was pondering on how the kiss was handled, was it rushed, and was it too sloppy? Honestly she had no clue as she didn't have a lot of experience kissing other girls. Tara seemed to enjoy her company, in fact, the two of them seemed to do well with glancing and idle chatter…but each time she tried to reach out to her she told her she was busy.

Had she said something to offend her? She honestly was glad for Tara sharing that information with her…in trusting her with this. She was even telling Bryan this as they were dancing together. They were being judged not only on the accuracy of their steps but how close their bodies were together.

"I'm sure it is nothing. Tara…from what you told me she is carrying a lot on her past, of her mistakes but also of what the future holds for her. I have heard of others who have been through this program, this camp to rid the gay out of you. Perhaps she just needs space is all."

Trini highly doubts that…but…as she is turned by Bryan, much to the applause of others, she can't help but feel there is something unspoken. Why had she been so tense when she went to see her? And something else seemed to trouble her…when she had been in her quarters and she heard Tara speaking aloud, though in a hushed manner there was something troubling about her words.

'We cannot talk about it here…well…just make it quick.' She pondered on why she had just remembered this bit now. It had been a little before they had gone to the lake, well, she had not set out herself till a bit after and even if Tara had gone off to the lake prior or somewhere else…wouldn't she have been there with time to kill?

"Ouch." Trini looked down and offered an apologetic smile to Bryan, whose foot she had stepped on.

"Sorry, miscounted, won't happen again." Trini of course knew that with just the right amount of pressure, given her power…she'd have crushed his foot. She liked Bryan too much to do that though.

"Alright…that is enough. It would seem you two need more practice, but…you are doing well on chemistry, and that is very important in different sex dance partners." Their dance instructor tells them.

"Right…cause that leads to good kissing too right?" Trini could not help herself. Still the instructor does not take offense.

"If you can find a pace that works well with the beat of the heart, the movement of the legs…then surely kissing is not too far behind no?" She gives a satisfied smile and several of the 'couples' there seemed to nod their heads.

Trini could not believe them. However she could only imagine some of them were in messed up situations and no doubt a few of them even would settle on playing a part and giving the whole straight thing a try. Once they were dismissed she walked off with Bryan and they stood by the water.

"Do not be quick to judge them Trini. A lot of these kids are put in a corner and much of their future is on hold. Now of course even should they kiss another or get those tingly feelings, it is not easy to say what will come of it. If anything they might be bisexual for all we know."

Trini tries to hold her judgement for them in check…and…part of her knows that what he says is right. Her parents had come to visit and they seemed to be liking reports that she and Bryan were getting along and spending every chance they could together. It was sign of progress for them and who was she to tell them they were just friends and nothing more. Bryan no doubt had a similar thing going on with his parents who seemed to be wanting to meet her and setting a wedding date.

"Have you noticed that Tara is a bit paranoid of late?" She picks up a rock and lets it skip though maybe a bit more force then she intended as it bounded over to the other side.

"Nice aim. And, well, if you mean looking over her shoulder…perhaps. I imagine after the whole lake incident she is trying to be on good behavior. If you get so many marks it can mean missing out on the graduation and getting that certificate. So you haven't spoken of the kiss-."

Trini blushes as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "It was…wonderful. It was tense but also an awakening of sorts. I truly felt like I was one with myself…one with my sexual identity. What about you?"

Bryan shrugs as his blue eyes fixate on a butterfly in slow movement heading off. "My first kiss…it was kind of awkward. We were both sort of…experimenting, neither of us really knowing what we were doing. It kind of led to me in hot water but well worth it. Even now I still think of him…though given how his parents are he probably got worse. Still…it isn't all bad. I know the right guy is out there and will accept me for who I am."

Trini hoped that was true with Tara. However getting her to herself was not easy. Ever since she had been removed from her punishment it was like she was a different person. However if there was one consistent thing about her was…well…she'd find out tonight.

"Bryan…no matter what happens, you are a true blue friend. If you ever are in Angel Grove…you have a friend there." The two of them hug and as they pull away they hear hoots from rowers.

"Do what you have to do…but…be safe about it." Bryan's tongue in cheek thing caused Trini's cheeks to flare and she moves off before she is further embarrassed.

* * *

Tara had snuck out of her room at night…as per usual…and she made her way to the lake. Finally after a bit of talking under her breath she summons the courage to pull the coin out of her pocket. Yes, the very coin that symbolized what she stood for. For some reason…she had always been drawn to the color purple, the way it shone like no other colors did.

She could hear movement approaching and she turns around only to realize it is Trini. "What are you doing here?"

Trini seemed to look caught, yet, she bore some sort of confidence that made her look really beautiful. "You've been avoiding me…kind of left me little to no option but to come here, sorry."

Tara bowed her head as she let out a breath. "Sorry, just…there has been a lot on my plate. My parents decided not to come…figured I would only make a show of rebellion again. It is fine though…not like they are my real parents and all."

"Wait…I didn't…when did you?" Trini tried to find the right words and Tara found it remarkably cute. Still…given what her mother told her she knew that she was someone who could not be trusted. She was the Yellow Ranger, one of Zordon's own. Still…parts of her wanted to fight this…to shuck aside this coin and be free. So why was it so hard?

"I've kind of known for a bit…just…you know not easy to talk about. Plus, my mother…she wasn't really around a lot…or at all." Tara felt a tear slip down her face and before she knew it she felt Trini standing before her and taking her tear.

"That must be so lonely, but, you shouldn't feel too alone. You have people in your life who really care about." Tara manages to slip the coin away and hopes that Trini doesn't notice.

"You are such a romantic…you know that right?" Tara slipped an arm around her pulling her close to her.

"Sure, but, it is nice hearing you say it." Trini basks in her presence…much like she is doing with her. Suddenly their lips are ensnared in a passionate embrace that leaves both girls breathless. Tara tangles her hands in her hair and leads her up against a tree. Grinding against her she feels Trini's hands scale down her back.

The two girls were completely one…driven by the loss of oxygen as neither wanted to break the kiss for the life of them. Tara moves her hands to her shoulders then she lowers them as she tugs at the hem of her shirt. Trini of course manages to ease her back and the two of them catch their breath through half lidded lust covered eyes.

"I-I think I should head back in…you coming?" Trini was flushed and Tara did not blame her for cooling things off.

"I'll be with you shortly." Tara watches Trini stumble off and as she gazes out at the lake she pulls out her coin again. "I'm done mother…I will not hurt Trini. I never wanted any of this anyway." Tara throws the coin into the lake and turns her back.

"Oh daughter…who said you had a choice?" Tara turns and suddenly she is attacked and she blacks out.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter drama and conflict ensue as Trini faces her greatest conflict…and it is all leading up to the finale.


	9. Chapter 9 Clash of souls

CH.9: Clash of souls

Trini had gone to sleep before Tara had come back…and…even then she could feel a slight chill that unsettled her. The following morning her suspicions were confirmed as Tara began to act out. Her attitude rose in a degree that anyone in her way would meet her fury, her wrath. She was a force to be reckoned with and whether boy or girl she seemed to hit on disturbing much of the order of the camp. Trini could see the confusion matching her own on the faces of the campers and even Julian and Juliet were sounding the alarms.

"Campers please calm down…we will settle this but you must keep calm. Tara…what is the meaning of this?" Julian was in full arm folded mode as he looked on at her.

"What is wrong? Look around and tell me what is wrong, and, if you say nothing so help me I will lose it." Tara wore her pants low and her top was quite flirty. Trini wondered how she even got those clothes past the camp purity squad.

"Such behavior, such outrageous and distasteful clothing, and worse…your hair! Listen young lady we are here to cure the ailment that has claimed all of you…to make you pure and whole again. It is not right the way you are…it is not the way that it should be-."

"Oh but it is…and…do you think you alone can cure all the ailment that has claimed the young and old? There is nothing wrong with us…just your way of thinking. I am bold, I am loud, and I am a girl who knows what she likes. Do not even begin to tell me what gender I should turn to. This entire camp should be destroyed!"

"Tara…what is happening to you?" Trini finally found her voice noting that those around her were also beginning to wonder.

"I thought you knew, no, how could you…the me you got to know was only one half of what I wanted to show. I did mention having a real mother right? My full name is Tara Repulsa!" Trini withdrew a coin and suddenly her body began to change…a purple layer of…wait she was morphing?

There were gasps all around and Trini bore witness to the birth of the…Purple Ranger. She had thought that by leaving and coming here that the danger of such a life wouldn't follow her. She was wrong…it was very much here before her. All this time…how could she be so blind? Tara was the daughter of Rita…so…that is what Rita meant that night by the lake. If she had just gone along with it…Tara may still live a normal life.

"It is not too late to turn away from that path…please listen to me!" Trini strode forward only to feel the ground shake under her feet and if not for Bryan behind her she would have fallen back.

"I am done listening. This camp…it shall be destroyed and be nothing left but a footprint, a bad dream." She then raced forth and crashed into one of the buildings and a few teens scrambled out of there as it began to shake and then crumble to the ground.

"Your parents will hear about this!" Julian calls out to her. Trini knew this was bad. She had to step in…but…revealing she was the Yellow Ranger wouldn't do. No, she had to do this in a manner that let her keep who she was, Trini, average lesbian.

"Bryan…I don't feel so good. I think I am going to go lie down, fill me in on what happened ok?" Trini thought she detected some suspicion in his eyes but whatever it was it was merely a flicker and nothing more.

"Alright, who knows, maybe this will help her vent some of her frustration out. I just hope she doesn't cross over to my cabin." Bryan offered a small smile and it was all she needed.

Heading away from all the chaos she goes to where her stuff is kept. Her coin is there…something very precious but also something that defined the heroic part of her. She had to be brave…and yes…even in the face of her girl friend…she had to take a stand. She liked her, yes, but the two of them have yet to declare their feelings for one another. She would have hoped they were working up to that…but this…wow.

"Time to Morph!" She closed her eyes as she began to transform once again into the Yellow Ranger. It was like slipping into a second skin…slipping into another personae as she stood there still.

* * *

The screams of the campers of Camp Purity yell out and she knows it is her time to step it up. There weren't many lesbian heroines out there one could look up to, and, truth was it took a long time to get there with what little society had to offer. She did look up to Ellen Degeneres but watching her show was difficult in her household. If she could be brave…if she could shed aside the shackles of society and all…why couldn't she? She had nothing to be ashamed of.

Trini emerged from her hiding spot only to find a few cabins smashed to pieces and a few teens run over but still breathing. Tara was smashing everything in her path and Trini hated that it had to come to this. Rita…was her mom. Hard to imagine having such a mother…and…at the same time if she had learned this info earlier…would it have changed her feelings for her?

"Yellow Ranger…about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder how much of this stuff I would have to destroy. You are the very same…the one who saved Angel Grove with your friends. If this camp is to have any champion…I imagine it would be you."

Trini could hear the hate and judgement laced in her voice. Trini spreads out her arms hoping that she can stop this from going any further. "Tara, I mean, Purple Ranger…surely there is a way for us to solve this without any more destruction-."

"I will stop…once I take you out!" She charged and Trini was tackled and felt the air knocked out of her. The two of them went crashing into one of the buildings, this one being Julian's own office. Furniture and the like were tossed about in a maelstrom of emotion. Trini scrambled with her as the two of them tried to pin the other down.

"You are not your mother! Get a hold of yourself." Trini threw Tara into the wall and watched as she slumped down.

"You know…my mother revealed something interesting to me. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner…Trini." Trini felt her mouth stop working as she heard that.

"You have it wrong…I am not…" Trini notices no one was around, that it was just the two of them. Feeling this was the safest moment she removes her helmet and stares across her at Tara.

"There we go…see…was that so hard?" Tara removes her own helmet and her hard set eyes peered at her with such…there it was again, judgement.

"Tara, I-I like you too much to let this carry on. Do not let your mother's hate for me and my friends turn you into this. To be a Ranger…you need to have good qualities-."

"And you are saying my mother had none? Do you not forget that she was once a Ranger herself. When I am rid of you…I will have a clear conscious-."

"And what then Tara? Will you become your mother…be the next evil to threaten the world and hurt innocence? This doesn't have to be the only path…perhaps with training you can become an actual Ranger, not some shadow of your mother's malevolence-."

"Enough! Words…that is all there is…words. You do not like me, you, you despise me…you judge me. I will show you." Tara was raving mad and Trini felt tears roll down her face. The girl she liked…possibly loved was causing such harm…and why…because she had Rita as a mother. Trini could not and would not fight her.

"I won't…I can't fight you Tara." Trini stood there and as she saw Tara walk to her…she realized then too late that her walk was not a resigned one. Her fist smashed into her face and she crashed into the wall. She could taste her own blood but again she would not fight her.

"Fight me…or are you yellow?" She charged again but Trini just held up her hands and felt the blow hit her abdomen and she nearly hurled. Blood lined her mouth and she reached out placing a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"I am bright as the rising sun, I am a flower blooming forth ready to show the world who I am, I am…a lesbian, and, I am damn proud of it. I will no longer hide who I really am. I am not ready to tell the world I am the Yellow Ranger, but, it is not because I am yellow or anything…it is because it would hurt those I care about most…those I would protect."

Tara's face was conflicted and she reached for her before she threw her over her shoulder and slammed her down on her back. Trini grunted at the impact and she rolled along the ground as Tara tried to stomp on her stomach. Getting up she can feel her movement turn sluggish but she manages to block an attack before delivering a counter that sends Tara tripping over her own legs.

"Tara…who are you fighting here? Are you fighting me? Are you fighting your mother? Are you fighting the camp in trying to define you? Much as you have more experience than I do in being a lesbian, have you ever even came out?" Trini watches her rise up with her purple hair framing her features.

"What difference is there?" Tara brought her guard up as she shot towards her. Trini sighs and then she receives a brunt of force to the face and she screams out as the pain blinds her as one of her eyes shut tight. It was a wonder this building had yet to fall around them.

"Heh…well…you can come out to yourself, admit what you are…but…in the end you close yourself off and you can still call yourself closeted. It is only the moment you come out of that closet…state proudly who you are to the world…that you truly embrace yourself. Will you let your parents, this camp…define you?"

Trini stood up shakily holding one hand to her eye. Her breathing was ragged and she can see Tara shaking a bit. "Fight me…don't waste your breath or words on me…I'm not worth it-."

"You are wrong…you are everything to me and I will help you through this. You have to be ready though to accept that help…otherwise you can take your best shots but I will still get up in the end." Trini bit back any complaint her body issued as she stared at her with her good eye. Even with Ranger strength and durability it did not make them invincible.

"Get away! I never asked for your help!" Tara was breaking down…her body trembling as a wave of sadness and guilt overwhelmed her. Trini knew that for she had been there. She offers a weak smile as she goes to her.

"My heart…your heart…no matter what happens we will get through this. I whole heartedly believe this." Trini goes to her closing the distance between them and Tara pounds at her chest but Trini just holds onto her. The two go to the ground and Trini whispers to her.

Tara says nothing but she grips onto the back of her and the two of them just cry. The walls then fall around them and people who were wondering what happened just watched. Trini had feared they would see her in her Ranger outfit but as if some other power collected about her she was now in her tattered clothing and Tara was in hers. The battle was over…but the repercussions were yet to come.

 **Authors note:** Trini and Tara have been through a lot. And in the final chapter coming up when the dust settles…where does it leave them?


	10. Chapter 10 Coming out stronger

CH.10: Coming out stronger

Camp Purity had been destroyed…not much of it was left standing after the fight that partook between her and Tara. Suffice to say though there were questions into Julian's tactics, his way of running things that led to this incident. Till things were solved the camp was closed until further notice and much as Trini tried she couldn't get to Tara. She did manage to exchange phone numbers with Bryan and hoped that he would keep her updated on his plans in terms of schooling.

The drive home with her family was not exactly the most pleasing. Her parents kept discussing alternative methods to improving her outlook on…well…who she decided to be with. Trini though would not have it…and as they parked at a gas station she stormed off. Her family was unsure what to do but eventually followed her. Trini stood there with her back to them standing up on a high rock, her hair swept about her as wind stirred it up.

"Trini get down from there this instant!" Her father calls out to her. However she knew her father would not climb up to stop her.

"Trini, please, listen to your father. This behavior of yours is simply unacceptable. Acting out because of what your father and I were discussing-."

"You two…do not get to decide who I can and cannot love. I live under your roof…yes, but, shouldn't I choose what my heart tells me? I do not like boys…I do not wish to be forced to like boys. Boys turn to men…so even when I am a woman I do not feel that my mind will change. I went to the camp…but…it just wasn't for me, I tried it, I did things your way…but now…I want to do it my way."

"That is not your call to make. And…we weren't trying to force you, were we?" Her father wavered and she finally turned around.

"You did not give me any choice…any choice was left out of the equation. I was to do as you said, go to this camp…come back a different daughter. Well even if I am grounded for the rest of my life…I will not change who I want to be with. To deny that part of me for even a second is like denying everything about me I like…and I refuse to do that. I am and forever will be…a lesbian."

Trini could see the reactions hitting her family and she was not sure how it would play out. Standing here confessing to her family some of what she had already said before…but…this time on a grander scale and not holding back. Camp may have been a bad thing…but…it also was a good thing as it brought her out of the closet and for the first time really connecting with another girl. The walk back to the gas station would be awkward…and…no doubt there would be blaming going on among her parents as to who was to be at fault for this, her brothers no doubt curious as to what was going on…but in the end this was her call…and she'd not be going back to the way she was before.

* * *

Tara had strayed away after many of the parents had shown up. She stood there then staring out at the lake after she was sure she was away from everyone. Trini would be looking for her but after what happened, well, she could not face her. Much of the devastation of the camp was partly, no, it was all on her but given there was no evidence of her transforming into the Purple Ranger and as authorities swept the scene no one talked of it, lest it was the people who worked at the camp which thankfully their story fell flat…she was in the clear. Now as she stood here she took a careful breath and removed the coin from her pocket.

"I am disappointed in you Tara. You had the chance to kill her, to kill the Yellow Ranger…yet you didn't. What was going through that mind of yours child?" Rita was out there in the lake…but Tara did not even bat an eye at her appearance.

"Mother…I have learned something about myself. I am free to choose who I want to be, and, to be honest I choose me being happy or being some pawn, some shadow of yours to control as you please. Right now…I prefer our relationship the way it is…though tomorrow I am hoping to never see you again."

Tara saw her mother's features tense but she holds out a hand silencing her. Her purple hair swept about her shoulders as she pushed out her hip in defiance. Rita loses any confidence to speak out and Tara continues.

"The family you put me with…I will be leaving them and seeking a new one. I don't care if I get shipped about the foster system…so long as I can start out new. Also…I plan on living my life free of being this…Purple Ranger; it has only reminded me that happiness does not come in a costume. Trini…well that is her choice but I'd rather keep her secret as just a normal teenage girl over being in a costume and knowing someday you will only use me to manipulate Trini or take control of me."

"Tara…be reasonable…think of all the good you can do!" Rita implores to her but Tara closes her eyes and lets out a held breath.

"Good, right, you and I both have differing views on what is good and what is not. It will take you a long…long time to be at the strength you were, so, maybe it is better if there is one less Ranger around…period." Tara summoned what strength she had…what strength would be permitted for such a deed and as her mother races at her she breaks the coin.

It shatters in her hand creating a purple pulsing light that throws her back and somehow also manages to catch her mother in the back wash or backlash of it.

"No…you can't…you miserable little…I should have never…" Her thrashing did her little good and as she cast a glare at her she could only smile. "Mother won't be able to help you now…poor pathetic child…when next we meet you will be the first on my list…"

"I can't wait…" Tara of course had wound up hitting a tree so as her Ranger strength and durability was leaving her she coughed a bit. She could taste her blood in her mouth and maybe a few cracked ribs. Still…right now the amount of Rangers seemed to work…maybe someday they'd be ready for another member, but, she knew it would not be her. Suddenly she cringes and feels like the air has escaped her…and all is black.

* * *

Trini had missed out on some school but when she got back she felt refreshed somehow. The first person to of course greet her was Zack. He was excited to see her as he threw his arms around her and spun her a bit.

"Ok, you can put me down now…I miss my feet." Trini smiles as he does so and she felt so glad to see him, so so glad. Zack was a good friend of hers and honestly if it weren't for him she may never have found the courage to talk to her parents.

"So…how did it go?" He walked alongside her as they were on the way to meet up with the others at school.

"Oh, well, turns out the camp was quite controlling and I wound up meeting this really cool girl, but things were complicated and turns out she was the daughter of Rita, I know, anyway she was sort of this puppet for Rita to use, her own daughter…and she was the Purple Ranger." Trini pauses to catch her breath and to let Zack catch up.

"So…Rita somehow managed to find time to have a daughter, who knew? I mean seriously, cause we knew her for such a short amount of time. Continue."

"Not much really to add after that, ooh, I met this cool guy, named Bryan…he was gay, but I am lesbian so we are going to be besties…if we ever get in touch. So I never told you her name…it is Tara, and we kissed…it was so hot…but nothing over the top. Sadly we fought…we shed some tears but after that much of the camp was destroyed and hard to say if my parents are still paying for my full time there or not."

"Hey guys!" Zack calls out to the others and Trini hadn't realized how far they had walked while she told her story.

"Trini you are back!" Kimberly hurries over to her and she hugs her tight. Trini embraces her as well and enjoys how the two had become close.

"Yep, and, hopefully it stays that way." Trini wanted to hear everything but she knew there would be time for that later. "Jason, Billy, glad to see some things never change."

"Hey I object to that…but…if it is any consideration I am a work in progress. Jason, well, he still has some issues to work out but he is a mold waiting for the right sculptor."

Jason looked offended but he laughed it off. It felt great to be back with everyone. This…she never wanted this to change or go away. She may have left…but…in the end Angel Grove was end game for her. They would talk for a bit longer but eventually the school bell rings signaling a 'to be continued' for their line of conversation and questions regarding her time at the camp.

Honestly she was glad for the bell as it would mean diving back into the school. News though of her adventure at Camp Purity was making rounds and people were looking at her differently, how, well for starter they were actually looking at her. Normally they just avoided her as she wasn't much to look at. Kimberly was kind of the hot one, still, yeah this was new.

"Don't pay them any mind…be proud of who you are own it." Zack nudged her and she appreciated his support. He had started off as the guy who wanted to be with her, to flirt with her…now he was someone she could depend on to have her back. He maybe straight, but, he was one of the good guys.

"Let them think what they want…you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kimberly smiles at her and slips her hand in hers. "Let people think what they want of this too…I am not about to leave my friend out in the open. This school needs to catch up with the times."

Trini manages to keep it together as they make their way to class. After that the day goes rather slowly. Trini had a load of assignments but it would give her time to catch up at home…given she was grounded after her stunt on that rock. Still…her parents were starting to process her words, if not accept, but that would come with time.

* * *

Trini sat in the quad with her feet on a bench as she looks at her phone. News had it that with the camp shut down a lot of those who had gone there were free to go back home. Chances are though there'd be some other camp that would await some of them, if not all. If a parent was committed to seeing their child turned straight…nothing would stop them. As such she had heard nothing from Bryan.

She was hoping that he would maybe get a chance to be free. Shutting her phone she knew that this nightmare was still going to go on…and…only when the world truly accepted them would such camps be torn down completely. Tara may have acted out and done some bad things, but, she was opening people's eyes to just what this sort of camp did to those who were taken there.

"You seem down…is everything alright?" Trini didn't lift her head as she studied her phone a bit longer.

"Why does the world have to be so…closed? It would be so much simpler if people were open to change, open to…love. People seem so set on one thing…I'm sorry, I know you probably were looking for a simple answer…truth is…no, I am not alright. The one girl I thought I had a chance with…she is gone; a friend may very well be gone as well. I have friends but even that isn't enough to bury these feelings I have-."

"Why does the girl have to be gone? Why does the guy have to be gone? Why can't things be simpler than that?" Trini scoffs a bit at that…but…as she goes to finally look up her breath is taken from her.

"You…and you…no way!" Trini sets up as she embraces the two figures standing before her. It can't be, but, it is .

"Alright girl, keep hugging us like this and we'll lose our breath. Look, I know you are hurting, but time will eventually wear the impression that we aren't the bad guys. Till then…just hold your head high amidst everything and sing a song from the heart." Bryan smiles as he eases back from her wearing those skinny legged jeans and a colorful jacket over a turtleneck.

"You always do know the right thing to say Bryan. So, you two going here now?" She tried to compose herself tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, which reminds me I need to check in at the main office. I look forward to meeting these friends of yours Trini. Keep smiling and I can't wait to also see this drama department." He composes himself walking off with purpose.

This just left her with Tara and the two seemed awkward around each other. Trini studied her, finding her just as she remembered her. Tara had decided to wear purple colors except for her pants. Her jacket was open to reveal a sick sort of blouse she knew she couldn't pull off.

"I talked with Bryan's parents. Turns out they were open to discussion and after a bit Bryan was free to attend here, and…it may have helped that Bryan's parents were looking to work here. Now…as for my parents…I have left them, but, in that time have found parents who can accept me for who I am. And I can start school here…though…summer school might be on my radar if I am to make up credits."

Trini moves her hands about…not sure what to do with them. "And…what about us?" Trini was glad and all for Tara, but, she also felt there were some unresolved things hanging in the air between the two.

"You and I? Oh, that, yeah…about that…" Tara pulls her to her and she feels her cheeks flush. However she has to say she is feeling a rush.

"Tara…everyone is watching…" Trini does not fight her but she also squirms a bit. Their chests press together and their eyes seem to meet.

"Let them stare. I'm about to kiss my girl. That is how the story usually ends right?" Trini was not about to argue with her there. The two of them kiss then. There is mixed reaction of course but soon there is clapping. Trini doesn't turn to see who is clapping as she snakes her hands through Tara's jacket and holds her closer to her. If this whole experience has taught her anything it was…be true to yourself, and, never let go of dreams of love and acceptance, because, sometimes it was standing right there or…had purple hair.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed this work through the time it took me to write it. If they are making a sequel to the film I hope that Trini does actually get a girlfriend or they follow through with her sexuality. There are so few lesbian hero type characters in the film industry and for it also to be portrayed in a good and positive light. Anyway with those closing remarks thus ends our journey and thank all who have stuck with me through this. Who knows what femslash or yuri awaits on the other side, I will see what my time is like but for now…keep well everyone.


End file.
